


'My Dear Prince'

by akechigxro



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechigxro/pseuds/akechigxro
Summary: joasugfhe this took rlly long is really bad honestly anyway prinxiety amirite also drunk roman lol





	'My Dear Prince'

**Author's Note:**

> joasugfhe this took rlly long is really bad honestly anyway prinxiety amirite also drunk roman lol

“AaaAAANnnnDD so-!!” Roman said loudly, before raising his beer bottle to the sky and shouting, “YOUUUU, YOU SSTTUPID SMARTY PAAaaaNNTS, LOST, BECAZ IIiiiiIII-”

“That’s enough beer and being awake for you, Roman.” Virgil said surprisingly calmly before taking his beer and pointing to his car. He looked at Logan, who was smirking and clearly amused. “I’d apologise but you seem happy as is. Alright Roman, let’s go.” Virgil said, taking Roman’s wrist and bringing him to his car.

Virgi, got into the driver's seat quickly, and Roman took his time to sit next to him. “… Ahhmsorry, Vyd.” Roman apologised before hiccuping.

Virgil sighed, “It’s fine, Roman, but do you HAVE to call me that?”

Roman chuckled. “But iss a good nickname! Virgil.. and Vydall! Virgydall! New nickname!” He said enthusiastically.

“…Sticking with Vyd or Vydall is fine too.”

The car ride was quiet for a few minutes before Roman thought to talk about their past. “Re-remember when, in hhhhhigh school.. yyya flirted withh me? Or-or when you called me your ‘dear prince’? Ah doubt'cha did, but Patt told me.”

Virgil blushed, and tried to ignore Roman while driving. “Rehehember when you got me that birthday present ‘n you were blushing and like sweatin’? That was cute. Yer cute. Thanks, by the waaay. That blanket was reelly sofft.” Roman hiccuped again.

“We’re here, finally.” Virgil commented, stopping the car in front of Roman’s house. They both hurried inside, and walked into Roman’s bedroom.

“Sssoooo… regret taking me t’ that party?” Roman asked, sitting on his bed.

Virgil chuckled and stood a few feet away from him. “Not really. Watching that rap battle between you and Logan was great.”

A few seconds of awkwardness passed before Roman said “Wellllllll, I’m ttttired.” He laid on his bed, and pulled his blanket over himself. And then Virgil realised that it was the same blanket he had gotten him for his 16th birthday. He smiled sweetly.

He walked closer to Roman. “Hey, Roma-” He realised that Roman was probably asleep, and sighed. “I love you, my dear prince.” He said, before ruffling his hair slightly and kissing his forehead.

He walked to the door of Roman’s room and heard “I love you too, Vydall.” as soon as he walked out.


End file.
